Robots are used in a nearly unlimited number of applications, from mapping and exploring unknown terrain, to performing rescue missions in extreme environmental conditions, to performing surgeries in hospitals, to managing data centers, among a host of other scenarios. Robots are typically mounted to a robotic platform that may enable the robots to move along a floor or other surface. Caster wheels may be mounted to a robotic platform to enable rolling or otherwise linear movement of a robot in a generally horizontal direction. Some robotic platforms may have caster wheels that are powered or driven. For example, a power assembly (such as an electric motor) may control rotation of a caster wheel's axle, which may in turn control rotation of the wheel thereabout to move the robot. Some powered or driven caster wheels may also include brake assemblies designed to retard rotation of the wheel axle and thus slow or stop rotation of the wheel, thereby slowing or stopping the robot. Traditionally, at least a portion of this power assembly, as well as a corresponding brake assembly, may be disposed within the circumference of the wheel, near the wheel hub, and adjacent to the axle.
The placement of a power or brake assembly within the circumference of a caster wheel, however, can lead to various disadvantages. For example, when an electrical component of the power assembly (e.g., the motor) disposed within the circumference of the wheel, the motor may be exposed to whatever conditions the wheel moves through. This is particularly problematic for robots that are intended to move through treacherous conditions or water.
In addition, when all or some portion of the power assembly is located within the circumference of a wheel, the electrical wires that provide electricity to the power assembly may limit the maneuverability of the robotic platform since the wheel may be unable to rotate 360 degrees without entangling the wires. This is especially disadvantageous for robot platforms intended to be highly maneuverable.
Positioning all or some of the power assembly within the circumference of the wheel may also lead to an increased risk of damage to the power assembly. For instance if fragile parts of the power assembly are located near a wheel, these parts may be damaged during a drop or fall. Similar issues may arise when positioning brake assemblies within the circumference of a caster wheel.
As such, the instant disclosure identifies and addresses a need for improved caster wheels and robotic platforms.